Into Twilight
by Aino Yuy
Summary: She thinks the recent murder is linked to the sudden arrival of Ishida Yamato. A mystery to her, Sora is determined to unravel his secrets. But is it worth reckoning with when her life could be on the line? [Sorato – AU]


**Title: **Into Twilight

**Author:** Aino Yuy

**Author Notes: **

I thought I'd give a mystery/thriller fic a try. This idea has been bottled up somewhere in my mind for a long time. I had originally wanted to finish up my requested Digimon fic, ******The Scandal **, but I'm kind of facing writers block with that one. Plus, it'll be a while before that's even close to being complete. So instead I decided to work on this in its place. Hopefully it'll motivate me to continue the other one.

Yes, this is an AU (Alternative Universe). Don't like… well then, what can I say? I'm sure there is a boring fiction that's revolved on Digimon's plot out there for you to read.

Read at your own risk, darlings. I don't want any trash in my review box about how this doesn't have Digimon in it, therefore it sucks.

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

It was on the morning news, on the headlines of every local newspaper, and on the radio. The missing girl from Odaiba High School was big news for the inactive city. Not only did a predicament like this rarely occur in such a laidback location, but the situation itself was baffling. And it was breathtaking for nineteen year-old Sora. 

Takenouchi Sora, a graduate from Odaiba High School, was currently residing in her aunt's house, located just on the outskirts of Odaiba. Trapped in such an enormous house, boredom seemed to seep into Sora's life more often than not. Due to her elderly aunt's wealth and her parent's lack of, the redhead had no choice but to move in with the cranky woman. After all, her aunt had been getting ill lately and her mother thought it best if she stayed to watch over her.

Generally her aunt would have forbid it due to the fact that she was the daughter of Haruhiko, her aunt's younger brother who she seemed to disapprove of. But because of her mother's pleading, her aunt consented for once.

"Besides, Sora's a big girl. She can help you around the house," her mother had said.

But on the contrary, her aunt prohibited her to do anything. She was not allowed to go into particular rooms, touch many of her aunt's valuable items (she even went to the extent of pointing out every thing Sora was to stay clear from), and she was not allowed in her aunt's room unless stated otherwise.

"I don't see the point why _you're_ here… Oh that lousy father of yours! He loses all his money and now I'm left taking care of his own daughter!" Sora would hear her aunt repeat like a broken record, much to her dislike.

However she would simply grit her teeth and ignore her aunt's painful words. But it was true though. And because of the heavy load of bills burdened on her parents' back, they were forced to move to a different city - quite a distance from Odaiba - where the taxes were cheaper.

Sora would have thought that out of the kindness of her aunt's heart, she would have helped Sora's father (after all they were siblings). But her Aunt Yuriko hardly gave money; at least not enough to get her parents out of their tight spot.

"The only reason I'm giving you money, Toshiko is because I feel sorry for you, running off and marrying a good-for-nothing man like that brother of mine." her aunt explained to her mother once in front of Sora.

And because of that, Sora disliked her aunt. She was an irritable woman who complained about every little thing. And yet… she felt sorry for her. With all the money in the world, the only thing it could not give the old woman was happiness. Happiness that Sora still felt amongst her parents, even if they were miles apart.

So whenever her aunt would sprout an unkind statement, the redhead would merely turn her back and walk away, ignoring the heat rising to her face, the blood boiling in her veins; and she would bite her tongue, just incase a rude comment slipped out of her mouth. After all, her parents would not approve and they counted on her to behave and stay with her aunt, no matter how exasperating she was.

And when the day came when the local schoolgirl was reported missing on the news, and her aunt - without fail - nagged about how stupid and careless young people were, Sora picked up the newspaper that was left on the dinning room table, headed upstairs to her room and locked herself in – reading and contemplating about the non-fiction story, thrill filling her whole being.

It was a mystery that lasted for days… It was said that the missing female, Tachikawa Mimi, was last seen with her boyfriend, Izumi Koushiro, on the night of her disappearance. He automatically became a suspect and many quickly believed he played a huge role on it.

But there were no clues; no hardcore evidence that proved Koushiro had anything to do with his girlfriend's strange departure. There were no clues that helped the investigators and detectives discover what really happened to Mimi.

That was… until he came along. On that rainy night, the knocking on her aunt's fiber glass front door, the thunder booming in her ears, Sora knew something wasn't right. The man with deep-sea blue eyes, who smiled handsomely at the maid who opened the door… he had a secret hidden deep within those orbs… a secret that she knew made her feel perturbed.

* * *

**Closing Note: **

I felt the prologue was a little rough. Forgive me for that, though. Hopefully it'll go smoother along the way.

Reviews are welcome; I need feedback on whether people actually like this (- -). Constructive criticism is much appreciated as well, but don't give me any sarcasm-crap. I don't need it, and if anything it will only piss me off and not help. I'm willing to improve my writing, just as long as you're willing to help me the _correct _way.

**Disclaimer:** This applies to all following chapters. Digimon is copyright © Bandai, Akiyoshi Hango, and Toei Animation.


End file.
